Por tu culpa
by SAKURITA HIWATARI
Summary: Ya presiento que eres tú, misterioso poder, tú, ayer te vi como en un sueño para mí. No puedo controlar las ansias en mí pues estas tu, cada vez mas me haces perder el sentido. Me haces pensar que algo comenzara aquí.ShikaTema Dedicado a NaraVillb y StarF


Como todos sabemos Naruto es la gran obra de Kishimoto-sama.

Yo solamente soy una niña a la que le gusta imaginar historias y decidí compartir esta con todos ustedes.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a STARFAA (Fabián) por darme el permiso de utilizar la letra de su adaptación, mil gracias Fa por permitirme usar uno de tus mejores trabajos.

Segundo pedir millones de disculpas a los lectores de mis otros fics, en especial a los que leyeron "Bajo este cielo estrellado", se que prometí mas capítulos y con mas parejas, pero la vida se empeña en perjudicarme y lo poco que tenia avanzado pues tuvo que ser cruelmente formateado (si pues, a esta porquería que tengo de máquina le entro un virus, y yo tan confiada que soy no tenia ni un mísero disket de respaldo), luego nos saturaron de tareas en la universidad, comenzamos con el pre-internado y ahora nos siguen dando duro con el internado (para los que no saben estudio Nutrición en la Facultad de Medicina de la UMSA y este es mi ultimo año). Estoy conciente de que toda promesa es deuda, y ya tengo las ideas para 2 capítulos mas, para alegría de muchos serán también songfics (estoy en mi etapa songfikera, que se le puede hacer), así que les seguiré debiendo por algún tiempito (Ay por Dios que sinvergüenza que soy, es que ustedes entenderán, las clases, las tareas, la flojera, los capítulos del manga, los animes que tengo en mi lista de pendientes, los fics que estoy leyendo, en fin tantas cosas).

La canción titula "Kini naru aitsu" es de Card captors Sakura, la cancioncita que toca en el capitulo en que van a una feria de ositos de peluche, originalmente la interpreta el seiyu de Shaoran: Kumai Motoko, en esta ocasión utilicé la adaptación del Fanduber Starfaa, quien para que negar canta espectacular, "En mi mente estas Tú", se que hay muchas traducciones de esta canción que difieren con el trabajo de Fa, pero en cuando escuche esta versión dije esto le va a Shikamaru como anillo al dedo. Entonces me anime a escribirla.

Lo quiero dedicar a los fans del Shikatema, en especial a NaraVillbs una de mis autoras favoritas (apoyo tu decisión, si quieres descansar un rato estas en todo tu derecho, por que al fin y al cabo esto se hace por puro y llano placer), a mi querida hermanita Gabz y a Starfaa (no se si le gusta esta pareja) gracias por dedicarme tu fandub de Step by Step (1º ED de Detective Conan).

Y después de tanto bla bla mió vamos de una vez a lo que nos trajo hasta aquí, que lo disfruten.

~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~

**Por tu culpa**

**Por : Sakura Hiwatari Disel**

Parecía un día de los mas ordinario, acabe mi trabajo lo mas rápido posible, quería salir de esa oficina cuanto antes, en esos momentos no se porque pero me sentía fatigado, era extraño por que me había tomado la molestia de reacomodar los muebles para hacerla mas acogedora desde mi silla tenia una excelente vista, para disfrutar de las nubes, con solo acurrucarme un poquito hacia la derecha podía tomar una deliciosa siesta y con solo abrir la ventana y dar un pequeño salto estaba listo para darme una escapadita a la azotea del edifico para tomar un relax. Lo único que se es que algo dentro de mí me exigía salir a toda costa.

Faltaban como 3 horas para acabar la jornada, lo primero que pensé fue en hacer lo más fácil del mundo abrir la ventana y saltar, pero luego pensé en la pobre asistente de la Jefa que tendría que salir a buscarme y como de costumbre no me encontraría y la regañarían y cuando yo aparezca la jefa me daría un sermón interminable, wahh ¡¡Que problemático!! pensé.

Preferí inventar una excusa para salirme antes, fui donde la asistente de mi jefa a decirle que me dolía la cabeza y que sentía como que me iba resfriar y que si me daba permiso de irme a descansar, luego recordé que la asistente de la jefa también había estudiado medicina y fácilmente podría descubrir mi mentira, pero por suerte estaba tan ocupada en acomodar el papeleo que ni me miro, me recomendó tomar un antigripal y que descanse bien, por dentro estaba bailando de alegría a saber que fue tan fácil, pero trate de mantener el semblante serio hasta llegar a la calle.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo definido, aun me sentía intranquilo, mientras iba caminando dirigí mi mirada hacia el cielo

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

_Mirando al cielo azul sin fin_

_no se porque será_

_las nubes quiero entender_

_respiro el viento que empezó_

_y corro sin ceder para llegar donde tu_

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

Me había dado el gusto de salir de esa oficina, pero aun había algo que no me dejaba en paz, me puse a apreciar las nubes, a disfrutar de la fresca brisa, en un vano intento de relajarme, y así como una ráfaga de viento que te golpea con fuerza llego tu imagen a mi mente, con ese porte tuyo de princesa, tan real como si estuvieras aquí

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

_Me miras siempre sin hablar callada como yo_

_tan lejos y veo tu mirada_

_¿Donde es que estoy? ¿Yo que puedo hacer?_

_si la respuesta la tienes tú_

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

Lo he analizado tanto, repasado todos y cada uno de tus movimientos, tus gestos, tus palabras, tu tono de voz, lo he revisado todo, he examinado incluso hasta lo que no has hecho o has preferido callar, pero aun así es algo inexplicable esta sensación extraña que no puedo comprender, que en cierto modo se apacigua cuando esta cerca, pero a la vez se hace mas inquietante

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

_En mi mente estas tú_

_misteriosa niña, tú_

_¿Como me quito el querer tenerte aquí?_

_paso la esquina como si al regresar pudiera pasar lo que sueño yo_

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

Sigo sin entender en que momento comenzó esto, solo se que cuando te conocí eras una chica mas, luego fui tu guía por la ciudad, tu amigo, y ayer soñé con que dábamos un paseo por la aldea, y el otro día estaba revisando si es que no había asuntos pendientes entre nuestras aldeas, y esa clase de cosas no tienen nada que ver con lo que se supone que debo hacer mientras trabajo

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

_Ya presiento que eres tú_

_misterioso poder, tú_

_ayer te vi como en un sueño para mí_

_no puedo controlar las ansias en mí_

_pues estas tu, cada vez mas_

_me haces perder el sentido_

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

No sabría decir con exactitud desde cuando, pero ya me han dicho muchas personas que últimamente ando mas en las nubes que de costumbre, es que hasta lo mas insignificante me hace recordarte, en la oficina hay tantas cosas que me hacen pensar que es como si hubieras dejado algo mas que un simple informe sobre la planificación de los exámenes, hasta en las nubes hay algo que no me deja olvidarte.

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

_Tratando de atrapar del sol vistosas nubes que yo por ti encontraré_

_más por pensar tan solo en ti yo me tropecé ¡ De una manera fatal!_

_Es de pensarse por que tú no puedes mirar bien a esta persona que te amará_

_El asfalto lo sabe ya muy bien su golpe de ti me hace correr_

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

Todo fue tan rápido, y ni siquiera iba corriendo, de hecho creo que andaba mas lento que de costumbre. Mas tonto no puedo ser como se me ocurre andar por el borde de la vereda del rió y no fijarme que hay un montón de piedras resbalosas, ahora estoy todo empapado, lo único bueno es que no hay nadie por acá cerca, por que de seguro que sino estarían riendo a mas no poder, aunque ya esta oscuro y talvez no hubieran visto mucho

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

_En mi mente estas tú_

_misteriosa niña, tú_

_incluso hoy yo pude ver que tonto fue_

_Quiero pensar que el tropezón hace que ahora_

_no olvide que la causa eres tú_

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

Extrañamente lo único que en este momento me preocupa es ¿Que rayos le digo a mi madre cuando llegue con la ropa toda mojada?, por que esa sensación extraña que me ha molestado todo el día, aun sigue inquietándome pero por alguna razón tengo la impresión de que ya se me esta aclarando todo

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

_Yo presiento que eres tú_

_misterioso poder, tú_

_me haces pensar que algo comenzara aquí_

_no puedo por eso ya olvidar que no podré mas esperar_

_no me perderé estar contigo_

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

Aun las cosas no están completamente claras y por más que lo analice, todavía hay momentos en los que simplemente no lo entiendo, pero eso si, tengo que ir juntando valor para la próxima que te vea, puedas ver algo más que a un simple chiquillo llorón

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

_Lala lala lalaaaaaa_

_Lala lala lalaaaaaa_

_En mi mente estas tú_

_misteriosa niña, tú_

_¿Como me quito el querer tenerte aquí?_

_solo espero que el amor tenga el poder para despertar a tu corazón_

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

Aun no se como te lo voy a decir, alguna estrategia tendré que planear, no se si es que obtenga un resultado, pero cuando llegue el momento algo tendré que hacer. Ya lo estaré pensando mañana por que en definitiva no iré a trabajar y todo por tu culpa, esa es otra cosa que no entiendo ¿Cómo es que aunque no estés aquí me sigues causándome problemas?

Pero aun así estoy feliz por que mañana podré quedarme todo el día en cama, aunque me hubiera gustado más sin el dolor de garganta, ni los 38 º de temperatura, ni el regaño de mi mamá, en fin solo se que cuando cierre mis ojos podré soñar con mi princesa.

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

_Yo presiento que eres tú_

_misterioso poder, tú_

_pues el futuro es un enigma para mí_

_puede el tiempo darme todo de ti_

_mi sueño tu, te esperare_

_sería feliz yo contigo_

~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~

¿Qué les pareció este mi estilo de comedia?, creo que es demasiado sutil. Esta vez a diferencia de mis otros trabajos preferí que la canción forme parte fundamental de la historia y no sea un simple acompañamiento para crear más efecto. (Lo digo por que hay gente que prefiere saltarse la canción y solo leer el fic en si, y talvez no ha llegado a entender todo lo que intente expresar)Como siempre espero sus opiniones, ya saben donde y como hacerlas.

PD: Si es que a alguien le interesa escuchar la canción interpretada por Starfaa, pueden hacerlo en su canal de youtube (tiene una buena cantidad de fandubs de excelente calidad), de todos modos el link del video "En mi mente estas tú" es (sin espacios, claro esta): http: // w w w . youtube . com / match ?v=Mpr _ IcvgYus no pierden nada echándole un vistazo


End file.
